Typically, a GNSS receiver receives relatively weak positioning signals from satellites. The antenna sub-assembly of the GNSS receiver utilizes amplifiers to amplify the relative weak signals. However, the antenna assembly, in particular the amplifiers, are susceptible to interference from other high power signals in the L band. As a result, the high power signals (or jammer signals) saturate the amplifiers, thus adversely affecting GNSS receiver performance. At high enough jammer power levels, the receiver can become inoperative and produce no useful output.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.